Conventional Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR) processing effectively forms a synthetic beam pattern that offers azimuth resolution much finer than the actual beamwidth of the antenna. Both the actual aperture (antenna) beam and the synthetic aperture beam constitute spatial filters. Proper target scene selection requires these spatial filters to be properly pointed and aligned in the desired direction. That is, the SAR scene of interest must be adequately illuminated by the actual antenna beam.
Furthermore, the actual antenna beam pattern rarely offers uniform illumination over its nominal width, typically taken as the angular region between its −3 dB illumination directions. Consequently, SAR images may show a reduction in brightness towards the edges of the scene being imaged. This is exacerbated whenever imaged scenes are large compared with the illumination footprint, such as at near ranges or coarse resolutions. While careful antenna calibration and alignment allows compensating for antenna beam roll-off with an inverse of the relative two-way gain function, any unexpected illumination gradients from other system sources will be left unmitigated. For example, any misalignment of the synthetic beam from the actual beam will cause unexpected brightness gradients across the image. Such misalignment might be due to factors such as the mounting of the antenna, the environment of the antenna, motion measurement errors affecting the synthetic beam orientation, near-range operation, wide scenes, or inadequate antenna pointing accuracy. Illumination anomalies are also known to be caused by atmospheric phenomena.
A number of conventional algorithms attempt to characterize from the data the synthetic beam direction in relation to the actual beam direction. These are generally referred to as Doppler Centroid Estimation algorithms. Generally, they are not concerned with beam shape beyond using it to calculate the Doppler frequency at the beam center. This is required to process the data correctly, especially for orbital systems.
Conventional techniques that correct for antenna illumination patterns in SAR images are often referred to as Radiometric Calibration techniques. When these techniques are used in orbital SAR systems, the elevation pattern is usually a significant concern, due to the favored processing methods and typically larger range swaths associated with orbital systems. In any event, the methodology is typically designed to ensure that any measured pattern matches the theoretical pattern, with the theoretical pattern being used for purposes of correcting the larger data set with a single calibration correction.
Some conventional techniques compensate for the antenna azimuth beam pattern during image formation processing and, in some instances, the beam pattern must be known before processing.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to provide for improvements in mitigating illumination gradients in SAR images.